happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet 5: Titanic Forces -- Chapter 7: The Great Retirement
(2018) As the iceberg was heading toward the lifeboat, Adult Mumble soon noticed it as well and quickly went to the other side. “Whoa, what's up with you lately?” Atticus asked, only for Erik to nudge him. “Oh nothing, it's just an iceberg coming straight toward us.” With that, everyone, including the people, went onto the side that Adult Mumble was on. No sooner did they, the iceberg it, piercing the surface. The problem was that lifeboat could only be separated form the outside. “We're going to have to go out of the lifeboat and separate the two.” Erik said, with no other choice, they opened the door and climbed up the ladder (lifeboats have ladders, right?) to get onto the roof and separate the two, with the result being, well, you'll see. “Well, look on the bright side, we separated the lifeboat.” Atticus said, receiving glances form everyone else. “Yeah, and now we're stuck on this iceberg.” Erik shouted, they separated the lifeboat, but as a cost they had to stay on the iceberg. “Guys, you're forgetting we're penguins, we LIVE on the ice for Guin's sake.” Alex shouted, with everyone else sighing. Meanwhile on the Titanic 2100 (Which is in 2107 if you haven't figured it out yet) Andrew, Mumble, Glenda, Earl and Caris were running through countless rooms, until finally they found the reception, filled with 5 Hosts. Andrew pressed the button and within seconds they were disabled. “Earl, Caris, keep the room secure. Mumble, Glenda, keep an eye on the Host.” Andrew ordered as he gave Mumble the EMP, with Mumble giving Andrew the hacking device. Andrew went over to the communications board to send an S.O.S signal, only to find out that it was broken. He looked behind to find 12 teleport bracelets. Quickly he went over to the nearest radio link to the bridge. “Hello who's there?” Frame asked. “Andrew Dianev, I was with Jack. Tell me, can you divert power to the teleport system?” “No way, I'm using it 'cause the engines need to be powered up.” “It's just, one trip, I need to get to Deck 31.” “And I'm telling you, no.” “Mr Frame, this is for Jack, he's gone down there, on his own. And, and we can't just leave him there, he's done everything he can to save us. And it's time that we do something to help him.” “(Sigh) Giving you power.” Andrew quickly went to the teleport bracelets and got one. “Mumble, I'm going down there.” “Good luck Andrew.” Mumble said, and soon enough Andrew teleported. Meanwhile on Deck 31, Jack and the Host had made it down to the required Deck they wanted. “Now, that's what you call a fix her uppa. Come on then, Host with the most. This ultimate authority of yours, who is it?” Jack said as the Host behind him pressed a button, releasing a door. But this was not your average wooden or steel door. I'll let Jack explain. “Oh, that's clever. That's an omni state impact chamber. Indestructible, you can survive anything in there, you can see through a supernova. Or a shipwreck.” Jack said as the 'ultimate authority' slowly came out, but with the fog blocking the way, he could only see the bottom. But he could probably figure it out. “Only one person could have the power and the money to hide themselves on board like this. And I should know, 'cause...” “My name is Max” Max Capricorn said, but he was nothing like the adverts showed, the only part of him that could be described as 'human' would be his head, the rest was a massive steel box about a meter high and two meters wide, with four wheels at the bottom. All of a sudden his golden tooth sparkled like in the adverts, confusing Jack. “It really does that?” “Who is this?” “I'm Jack, hello.” Jack greeted, creating an atmosphere of awkwardness. “Information: Stowaway.” One other the Host said, breaking the silence “Kill him.” Max ordered, with the Host slowly coming, Jack responded quickly. “Oh, wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait you can't, not now, come on Max. You'll give me so much material, like how to get ahead in business. Get it, head, 'cause you...” “Oh ho ho, the office joker, I like a funny man. No one's been funny to me for years.” “I can't think why.” “50 years of running the company have taken their toll.” “Yeah but, nice wheels.” “Yeah, a life support system, in a society that despises cyborgs. I've had to hide away for years, running the company by holograms. Host, situation?” “Information: Titanic 2100 is still in orbit.” The Host said, confusing Max. “Let me see. We should have crashed by now, what's gone wrong?” Max ordered as he drove to the railings, to see that the engines still running. “The engines are still running they should have stopped.” Max shouted in rage. “When they do the Earth gets roasted, I don't understand. What's the Earth got to do with it?” “This interview, is terminated!” “No, no no no hold on hold on hold on wait wait wait, I can work it out. It's like a task, I'm your apprentice, just watch me...” “...So, the business is failing, and you wreck the ship, so that makes thing worse- oh YES- no... yes, your business isn't failing it's failed, past tense.” “My own board voted me out, stabbed me in the back.” “If you had a back, so you scuttle the ship and kill any survivors just in case anyone rumbled you and the board fine their shares halved in value. Oh but that's not enough. No, because if a Max Capricorn ship hits the Earth it destroys an entire planet, outrage back home, scandal! The business is wiped out.” “And the whole board thrown in jail for mass murder.” Max finished. “While you sit there, safe inside the impact chamber.” “I have men waiting to retrieve me from the ruins and enough off-world accounts to retire me to the beaches of Mars, where the ladies, so I'm told, are very fond of metal.” “So that's the plan. A retirement plan. Two thousand people on this ship, four billion* underneath us, all of them slaughtered, and why? Because Max Capricorn is a loser.” Jack said sternly. Enraged by his comment, Max slowly made his way to Jack until they were mere inches. “I never lose.” “You can't even sink the Titanic!” “Oh, but I can, Jack. I can cancel the engines from here.” Max said, before the engines started shutting down. “You can't do thi-” “Host, hold him.” The Host quickly held Jack in place. “Not so clever now, Jack. A shame we couldn't work together. You're rather good. All that banter yet not a word wasted. Time for me to retire. The Titanic is falling. The sky will burn. Let the Antarctic inferno commence. Oh. Oh, Host.” Max said, before adding “KILL HIM!” Previous Chapter - Next Chapter Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff